TLDT c08s01
Text "Dr. Sanus, it looks like you lost the bet after all. But you have bigger things to worry about than that, don't you? You prescribed a possibly-dangerous patient ULT that induced a psychotic state... you better hope they settle for taking away your license, or you're going to be spending the next decade behind bars." "Look at him. Doesn't look so scary now, trussed up. Bet he doesn't feel so strong, either... but we're not a couple of helpless mares, you sick bastard." Thwack. "Lay off... for now. He has an examination in an hour, to see if he can stand trial, see if he's faking this catatonia. I hope like hell he is. I want to see him hung." "Oh, don't worry. Don't worry about a goddamn thing. Even if his lawyer sweet-talks the judge into believing he's insane and they send him back here instead of to jail, we got a nice welcome party planned for this shithead. He's gonna get what's coming to him either way." "Here's the doctor... yeah. Yeah. Like this, yeah. Uh... okay, yeah, we have that in stock... wait, transfer him? Solitary confinement, but... we can do that here, why transfer him... wait, all the way over in Ward F? Look, if he really is catatonic he's not going to... I understand. Yes, sir. Of course, his own safety. Uh... oh, I'm sorry I... I forgot his..." "Immunization. We forgot to give him his shots. Yeah, I know, we'll just be a minute. Tuberculosis is going around with the patients, though, better safe than sorry, right? Right. Good. Yes, just outside. We'll just be a minute... no, it's fine, I can handle this by myself, you go wait with the doctor... okay. Here, pal, here's your shots." Thwack. Thwack. Thwack... crack. Crunch. "Okay. Let's get him moved over." "...stupid doctor. Ward F, why the hell Ward F..." "Visitors? I don't think... wait, lemme ask... yeah. Yeah, I think we can work out an arrangement. For 'family' and all." "Hey, guess what, sicko? You got a visitor. Now, we don't usually allow this, but we're sayin' he's your brother-in-law. You ain't gonna tell on us now, are you? Why, gosh, he looks just so darn happy to see you, sir. Look at that big smile on his face. Well, we're just gonna leave you two family members alone in this nice private little cell. Just knock on the door when you're done, and uh... don't you worry if you... spill any jam, if you get what I'm saying. We'll take care of it. You two just... have fun getting reacquainted." "Hello, Scrivener Blooms... do you recognize me? They tell me you know what's going on, even if you can't move at all. That's not as fair as I wanted it to be... yeah, because unlike you, I believe in honor. I believe in fairness. But you know what? Under the circumstances, I'll gladly take what I can get. I will gladly make an exception for such a waste of life like you. And now, here you are, hiding. Pretending to be sick... or maybe you really are. But even if you are... I don't forgive you. I will never forgive you. What you did... you killed two of my sister's friends, you... you raped her, you raped her and beat her and abused her over and over and over until she was just this broken shell doing everything you wanted, and thinking she liked it... you turned her into your toy you sick... you... you sick piece of slime. "I'm not going to kill you, don't worry about that. No. Not until you're forced out of that shell you're hiding in. Not until you're made to suffer, made to pay, for everything you've done. Not until my little sister finally understands that you did not love her and she does not love you. Not until you've suffered as much as you made her and her friends suffer." Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Crunch. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Crunch. Crack. Thwack. Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwackthwackthwack... thwack. "...bastard..." Thwack. "Patient was moved to ICU last night, placed under heavy guard. An inquiry has been made but its only a weak gesture... everyone believes he raped and killed two ponies, and was systematically torturing, raping, and brainwashing the third before she managed to rebel and injure him. They have no sympathy for him and it was incredibly difficult to find ponies who were willing to stand guard over him and would not use it as an opportunity to further harm him. "But even given his mental history, his delusions, and possible aggression brought on by ULT... something here is wrong. I have met with Scrivener every week, and... I do not believe he did this... I don't believe you did this, Scrivener Blooms. If you can hear me... if you can find the strength... swim to the surface. I know you're scared, and it's hard, and it's probably more comforting for you to simply be locked away, in that timeless sea where you are right now... but please. Maybe we can still give this story a good ending. Maybe we can still save you." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story